


I'll Try

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: My mind it's an enigma, Other, Poetry, Thoughts that cloud my mind, have to write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: Trying to free my soul from some things that hunts meTrying to make sense while I’m writing itTrying to be heard... To not be left out....To be cared





	I'll Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I write and I'm posting it cause later I won't do it 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_Sometimes I have this feeling of being left out_

_That somehow saying something to anyone won’t matter_

_Cause they don’t listen_

_Making you feel excluded... Even if you are surrounded of people_

_I wouldn’t talk... Cause what’s the point of it?_

_They won’t listen to me!_

_They’ll just ignore me when I talk... Ignore me when I scream_

_They won’t care how loud it is..._

_They don’t hear any of this!_

_It wouldn’t matter whatever I do, whatever I say... It’s just pointless_

_But I hear something at the distant, like a whisper_

_Someone said “Write it off... maybe they would listen... they would care”_

_So I’m here listening to that voice... I’m writing_

_I’m unloading all my feelings in a piece of paper_

_Trying to free my soul from some things that hunts me_

_Trying to make sense while I’m writing it_

_Trying to be heard... To not be left out....To be cared_

_So I’ll keep writing_

_I’ll keep screaming...Until I am heard_

_Until I feel included_

_Until I can feel I can trust these people around me_

_Until I can feel I won’t be left out again!_

_I will damn try!_

_Every day of my life_

_Until the day I die_

_**I’ll try** _

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you have enjoyed this, let me know what you think.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as @lizzy92rc


End file.
